Mine and Only Mine
by dark star nova
Summary: Wow, Kagome pissed more than ever at you-know-who. But what happens when her favorite cousin comes to visits and is taken through the well and mets The Ice prince?InuKag(SessOC)
1. Default Chapter

Mine and Only Mine

Kagome was pissed off beyond reason, especially from- you guessed it- Inuyasha. How DARE he forbid her from going home! Who died and left him in charge of her life, which just really pissed her off.

FLASHBACK

"Where the hell did you think wench?!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran ahead to stop Kagome. Knowing that she would just 'S-I-T' him she decided against her better judgment. "Inuyasha" she said sweetly, "I am going home to take an exam and when I come back we can then go search for more shards, OK?" Knowing in her mind what the answer is going to be and will forever be is, "Wench, you aren't going anywhere, there are too many shards needed to be found!" She said right with him. "If you already know then there is no need to argue, you are staying here, that's finally!" "Inuyasha…" Kagome said too sweetly and too quietly. "Yes Kagome?" he answered in a nervous but confident voice. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled as his face was implanted into the crater that his body made. "I'm going home and that's finally!" as she loudly said as she jump through the well to get to her era.

END FLASHBACK

"That rude, inconsiderable, ruthless, no go dog demon" she mumbled as she lifted herself from the old and slightly damaged well. She couldn't think clearly at all.

What with her grades and her pretend sickness that her kooky grandfather made up. Also with Hojo constantly checking up on her and him giving her remedies to help her feel better. Uh, can her life get any worse? "Momma I am home and…….. OH MYGOD!" "Hello dear cousin, it has been a while hasn't?" Kagome was stunned, but that all changed a moment later. "Gen, oh my god, how are you? Why haven't you written to me? How is your family?"

Kagome was going a mile a minute asking her favorite cousin in the whole family who had came in for a surprise visit. "Kags, I can't breath your squeezing me to tight." As Gen said gasping for air while her cousin held onto her tightly. "Gomen, I haven't seen you for a while, what do you expect?" "A welcoming party consisting of not just Souta, Aunt Yuri (A/N: Kagome's mom, I didn't now her name so I made it up), and gramps over there." Gen replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Kagome sighed inwardly; Gen was always like that, ever since they were little kids. But Kagome loved her anyways; she always made any situation happy and fun. It was never a dull moment with Gen around. "Kagome, are you okay? You're staring up into space and its kind of freaking me out." Gen retorted in a concerning/ freaked out voice. "Oh, I'm okay, let's go upstairs and unpack." Kagome replied itching to tell her cousin about what's been happening in her life. Gen was the only person who would believe and be happy for her at the same time. Gen was the one person Kagome can ever confide in with her secrets. Gen was her true honest best friend, even though there cousin by marriage. (Gen's uncle and Kagome's mom got married)


	2. Finding Out You Already Know

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome helped grabbed her cousin's luggage and took a good look at her cousin's appearance. "Wow, she really has change since I last seen her." Gen, whose real name was Genevieve, was still filling in like every teenager should. Her freckles blended into her face rather than them standing out. Her long strawberry-blonde was pulled up into a messy bun with a few loose hairs framing her face. Genevieve's eyes were such a sight, different kinds of green blended together to make her eye color. Not many can pull this eye color off, but she can with pride.

"So Kagome how is your love life? Does your guy have any hot friends or brothers by any chance?" This shocked Kagome right out of her thoughts how did she know about Inuyasha?! "How did you know about Inuyasha?!" she demanded. Gen replied calmly, "I didn't, you just told me."

Then giggled at her cousin's expression on her face, priceless Gen thought as she gazed at her cousin. She changed from a puny girl, to a beautiful young lady. Kagome's curves curved more than in the last picture they sent to Genevieve. She is also tanner and happier. Inuyasha must be a good guy to make her this happy.

"Oh and also, I.. um.. Your family told me about your trips to the past and Inuyasha and pretty much what going on. "What?!" Kagome shouted, not caring her family was downstairs, "My family told you in front of everybody at the airport?!" "Um… No on the phone when I called you for the last 3 months. Besides that gave me some time to make sure no one has hurt you and what ever."

Gen said in a calm yet growling voice. "You did that for me?!" this information shocking Kagome. "Well duh, I can't let my older (by 4 months and 5 days) cousin get into trouble when I'm not there." Kagome was speechless, here was her cousin admitting that she cared. She did the first thing that came to her mind, Kagome squeezed Genevieve tightly, "Kagome!?" Gen barley got out, "I can't breathe…. Again." " Whoops, my bad Gen." as she said with a giggle.


	3. Thrown In The Middle

CHAPTER 3

After Kagome and her cousin Gen unpacked all of Gen's stuff, they ventured into the kitchen to get a snack. Kagome sat down at the table while Gen was getting the snacks from her hometown in America. All was quiet, a little too quiet thought Kagome. Then the door flew open in the kitchen and there came a loud voice, "KAGOME, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Uh Oh thought Kagome.

But before she could say a word, a silver blur rushed into the room, heading start toward Gen. "Gen, Watch Out!" Kagome shouted but it was too late.

A split second later Gen and Inuyasha were on the ground with the snacks all around them and Inuyasha on top of Gen. "What the Fuck, get off me you Hentai. I don't care who you are but where I came from this is sexual harassment and I can sue your sorry ass to the poor house, plus I have a bloody witness you rapist!" Gen screamed as she pushed Inuyasha off of her and jumped up toward Kagome.

"Gen, Gen, it is ok, this is Inuyasha, you know the one my mom told you about." Kagome said trying to calm down Gen. "Yeah wench so calm yourself before you really get hurt." Inuyasha grumbled. "Oswari!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, do not say that to my cousin or your whole body will be made into fertilizer." Uh oh thought Inuyasha, she would do that, literally.

"OOOO, dog boy ins trouble, dog boy ins trouble (x10)" Gen squealed over that Inuyasha got in trouble by Kagome. "Gen, now is not a good time to be doing that" Kagome warned. "Sorry." She murmured under her breath. "Inuyasha, don't even think about gloating over this." Kagome also warned Inuyasha knowing what he was about to do. "Feh." Was all he could say.

"Now, that we got all of that settle, what do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "I told you I need to go home for a while." "Feh, like I care wench, we have jewel shards to find and you can't find them on this side of the well." "Well, I don't care what you care Inuyasha, I am home for three days not one minute or one hour or one day. Three days, besides my cousin is here and I want to spend time with her." Kagome retaliated.

While the fighting was going on, Gen sat down at the table and munching on her American snacks while watching them fight. After a while Inuyasha said, "Fine then you know what, if you want come, I will make you come by force." With that said he grabbed Gen and ran out the door. "AAAAHHHH, HOW THE HELL DID I COME INVOLVED?" Gen screamed as Inuyasha raced to the well house.

His reply was, "Ever since you stepped foot into this conversation wench." "The name is not wench that is Kagome nickname." Gen replied with a little chortled. "You're right that is Kagome's nickname." Inuyasha replied with a short laugh of his own. "Wait for me, Kami Inuyasha, you are so hard headed." As Kagome yelled as she grabbed her backpack full of supplies that her mother miraculously packed while Gen and her were upstairs.

Reaching the well house she saw no one in there, "That's strange, how did Gen get through the well? OMG Gen, oh I am so going to S-I-T HIM." As she jumped through the time portal to where her cousin, friends, and her destiny lied ahead.


	4. Meting you

Before I forget,

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters expect my own creations. Sorry it is taking me so long, I am sick and i have a lot of homework for school. Man high school sucks! Well here is chapter 4

FLASHBACK

Reaching the well house she saw no one in there, "That's strange, how did Gen get through the well? OMG Gen, oh I am so going to S-I-T HIM." As she jumped through the time portal to where her cousin, friends, and her destiny lied ahead.

NOW

As Kagome reached the other side of the well, she lands on top of Gen. "Gen!" Kagome gasped "How did you get into this era, how come you are still in the well, and what is going on." Gen replied the following questions Kagome had just asked her, "Through the well by Inuyasha, Inuyasha smelled something and went to go investigate, and I don't know but you are sitting on me. Get off you fat cow!" "Oh sorry Gen, but what did Inuyasha smell?" Kagome asked while lifting herself off of Gen. Gen suddenly had an idea, "Kagome, help me up and let me stand on your shoulders." "WHAT!" Kagome screamed, "Why would I want to do that…" But Kagome got cut off by an explosion and a mumbled of words or is it curses? "Just do as I say and do what I do." Gen said while getting on top of Kagome's shoulder to scale the well wall. "Isn't it do as I say not as I do?" Kagome asked while mumbling how heavy she was and saying why I couldn't have been the one to stand on her shoulders. "Whatever, I am going up now." Gen had put her shoulders against the well wall and climbed the wall inch by inch, till finally she reached the rim of the well. Lifting herself onto the ground and falling on one knee. There she saw a black foot under her face; she gazed up slowing to see a man in white with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and stripes underneath his eyes. (Yup it is the infamous Sesshomaru) "Uh… Kagome?" Gen stuttered as she gazed at the angelic face, "Do you happen to know if a guy in white with a blue crescent moon on his fore head and stripes underneath his eyes is good by any chance? Cause I really really really need to know now." "Oh Kami, no, Gen get away fast….NOW" Kagome screamed. "Uh I can't" Gen replied. "Why not and where is Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed. "Cause of right now he is blocking any escape plans and Inuyasha is a little indispose, he is nursing a blow to his shoulder." Gen squeaked as Sesshomaru stop closer and closer to her till her back joint of her knee reached the well rim. She looked up into his eyes and became breathless, and then Sesshomaru did something totally not expected. He lifted his right hand and brushed away the hair on Gen's cheek, and sniffed her. "Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Get away from her, your fight is with me, not her." All Sesshomaru had to say while looking into Gen's green eyes, "Half-breed, I will come back for the sword." As soon as he said this he mumbled some things to Gen and used his demon cloud to fly away. While Gen was left there speechless and bewildered at what he left her with. "Uh… Gen?" Kagome asked, "Can you help me outta here, I need to heal Inuyasha right now." "Oh, oh yeah hang on, as she pulled off her sweatshirt she was currently wearing and handed it down to Kagome while she held the other end to bring her up.

Please Review i would appericate it so much


End file.
